The Runaway
by Adonai63
Summary: So, this is basically a one-shot songfic I made for my other story Percy Jackson and the Falling Stars.


So, this is basically a one-shot songfic for my other story **Percy Jackson and the Falling Stars**.

If you read it, you'll know which part of the story this is.

The song is The Runaway by Something Corporate. When I was listening to the song and writing the chapter in the story, I was inspired to write this. I hope you like it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything.

**

* * *

The Runaway**

* * *

I left the pavilion, and headed for the beach. I flopped down and stared at the horizon. The sea was sparkling with the reflection of stars.

_**If you ran to the end of the Earth**_

_**I would catch you and you would be safe**_

_**If you fell down a well**_

_**I would bring you a rope and take all of your pain**_

_**All the pain, all the pain**_

_**That you hide from me everyday**_

I looked up and stared at the night sky. The stars shimmered brightly.

_"What about that?" I pointed somewhere in the south._

_"Aries, the Ram. Can't you see? There's the body, the horns, the tail, the-" Annabeth said as she pointed, tracing the stars._

_I squinted my eyes. "It looks more like a Poodle."_

_"A Poodle?" she asked a little nauseated._

_"Yeah. Look," as I pointed and traced the stars, "there's the tail, the fluffy ears, and-"_

_"Your head is full of kelp," she said cutting me off._

_"Hey!"_

_"What? You know it's true."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Well, you're-" I stopped as I looked at her. Her blond curls were glowing in the darkness. Her face was lit up by the moonlight. Her gray eyes looked stormy more than ever._

_"Percy?" she said snapping her fingers in front of me._

_"Huh? Yeah. Still here."_

_"What were you saying?"_

_"Oh, well, you-you look-" I stuttered as I subconsciously scratched the back of my neck. My face felt like it was burning._

_"Why Percy Jackson, you think I'm beautiful," she said putting her hands on her waist like she was pleased._

_"No! I mean, that wasn't what I was going to say."_

_She looked a little disappointed. I sighed. "What I was going to say was, I think you look magnificent," I said as I looked back up at the sky._

_**If you're missing I will run away**_

_**I will build a path to you**_

_**If you're missing I will run away**_

_**'Cause I find myself in you**_

I sighed and put my face in my hands.

_"Hey. Are you okay?" Annabeth asked putting her hand on my shoulder._

_"Yeah. I'm just tired," I said looking back at the sea, the waves lapping at the boat. The water glittered a brilliant green. The wind smelled fresh and salty, but it also had a strange metallic scent. Where ever I looked, the sun shined straight into my eyes._

_"Thanks," I said._

_"What for?" she asked._

_"For saving me. From turning into a guinea pig, from the blast. And for being here."_

_"Well, I did promise to keep you safe. I'm just keeping it. But just so you know, it was really tempting to keep you as a guinea pig," she smiled._

_"Ha-ha."_

_**If I woke up alone I won't stop 'til I'll find you and you are with me**_

_**'Cause by now, I know you better than you know yourself**_

_**And I know what you really need**_

_**What you need, or I need**_

_**But either way this is where you should be**_

_**Here with me, or I'll bleed so much that you won't believe**_

I looked back at the horizon, running my hand through my hair.

_"Hey, it's...it's okay." I patted her back. She was shivering in my arms._

_"Chiron might be right. I'm breaking the rules. But I don't know what else to do. It just feels right." I could feel her warmth on my chest and her breath on my shoulder. Her hair smelled like lemon soap._

_"Then don't worry about it. We've had plenty of troubles before, and we solved them."_

_"This is different. I don't want anything happening to...any of you."_

_**If you're missing I will run away**_

_**I will build a path to you**_

_**If you're missing I will run away**_

_**'Cause I find myself in you**_

I inhaled the breeze and closed my eyes.

_"Percy," Annabeth said as she shook my shoulder._

_"Yeah?"_

_"You're supposed to be keeping watch."_

_"I am. I just closed my eyes...to clear my thoughts for a while."_

_She sat up and rested her head on my shoulder._

_"You okay?"_

_She nodded. "I'm just...worried."_

_"It'll be fine. We always make it through."_

_We sat in silence. Listening to the strange sounds in the maze._

_**You better not, you better not run**_

_**You better not. you better not run**_

I opened my eyes and stood up.

_"Listen, Annabeth-" but Argus honked his horn and I lost my chance._

_"You'd better get going. Take care, Seaweed Brain."_

_I watched her jog down the hill, not looking back even once._

_**If you're missing I will run away**_

_**I will build a path to you**_

_**If you're missing I will run away**_

_**I will find you**_

_**I will find you**_

_**I will find you**_

I balled my fists and screamed.

_I'm coming, Annabeth._

_I will find you._

_

* * *

_

**AN: **The flashbacks were basically from the original series or something that I came up with. The ones I came up with were ones that I imagined they would be doing in between events in the original series where there were holes.

I hope you liked it. And please review. :)


End file.
